


Google, what is: Robot. Flesh. Light

by xtricks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Humor, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Other, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: He was a scientist, right? Scientific curiosity was perfectly healthy.





	Google, what is: Robot. Flesh. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Since Peter is in high school he's in his mid-to-late teens. This is the Peter Parker who appears in Civil War and is therefore part of the MCU.
> 
> Also, for the curious, here's the inspiration for the fleshlight:  
> https://www.orion.de/assets/product-images/vhede/product-zoom-image/05313670000_nor_a.jpg

“Man, the internet goes down forever,” Ned’s chin dug uncomfortably into Peter’s shoulder as they stared at what the random word salad they’d put into Google search had brought.  It was especially uncomfortable considering  _ what  _ they were looking at.  “Um. That wasn’t a good way to say it ....”

“Like there is a  _ good  _ way?”  Peter reached to tap the pad on his laptop and clear their search - and the history and everything else that had come up under  _ ‘robot flesh lights’. _

“Wait -  _ wait!  _ Oh, mygod! OMG!” Ned grabbed Peter’s wrist.  “Look - ohhhh myyy god! - there’s an Iron Man fleshlight  _ butt  _ hole!  Look at it!”

“I’m trying not to!”  

“It has sound effects!”  Ned’s voice rose. “C’mon, hit the sample!”

“Oh, god, Ned -  _ shhh!” _

“Peter what do you two want for dinner -” May popped the door open, phone in hand.  Peter shrieked, heart leaping in absolute horror, Ned echoing him. They scrambled for the laptop, hands tangling together as it tipped and Peter longed for the simplicity of a super-villain battle as he gave the tumbling computer a desperate nudge with a his foot so that it landed ... face down, oh, thank god.  Peter thought he was going to faint. 

“We weren’t doing anything!” Ned’s panicked voice rose.  “We weren’t looking at anything that teenage boys shouldn’t look at!  Nope!”

_ “Ned,”  _ Peter groaned because May’s knowing look was the second worst thing he could think of right now.  She thought they were looking at porn. The only thing worse than that was what they were  _ actually  _ looking at.  “Uh, Korean?”

Dinner was incredibly awkward.

It had sound effects.  It was supposed to be Iron Man’s butt hole - not Stark’s butt (Peter flinched just thinking of that) - but Iron Man’s, the  _ suit’s _ butt.  The suit didn’t have a butt hole because that would be ridiculous and dangerous and a point of vulnerability.  And, Peter wanted to die because he couldn't stop  _ thinking  _ about it.

“No one knows who you are on the internet,” Peter mumbled as he used the card Stark had given him ‘for under the mask expenses’ and bought the damn thing.  He’d just get a look at it and toss it. He was a scientist, right? Scientific curiosity was perfectly healthy. The box arrived Friday, May carrying it in with the mail while Peter’s face went white.  He casually snatched it up and retreated to his room, possibly for the rest of his life.

An actual horny guy would die before getting the package open, and the advertising cardboard cleared away.  It didn’t come with batteries but it did come with a small package of toy safe ‘stimulating lube’ (and a coupon, who knew that sex stuff had coupons?).

The silicone had been dyed glittery copper and red and the box promised a unique, sensual experience with three initial points of stimulation, and an exclusive interior texture that even inventor Tony Stark couldn’t improve!  Sound effects included!

The ... opening looked more like machinery - a fan or an axel guard - but molded out of soft stretchy silicon.  Thankfully, it didn’t look much like a butt. There was a hole in the center and when Peter put a finger in, he could feel soft nubs and turns and  _ stimulating  _ things in there.  He twisted his fingers in there and wondered what it would feel like.  He was half hard and, okay, so he hadn’t bought it just to look at it. “That wouldn’t be a very  _ thorough  _ investigation.”

He had batteries and a lock on his bedroom door and who was gonna know?  Kicking off his clothes, Peter retreated to the relative safety of his bed, turning off the lights and climbing under the covers.

At first he just ... went with what he knew.  Which was his own hand. “The classic,” he mumbled, laying back and closing his eyes.  It was familiar, it was easy and the feel of his own cock swelling in his hand did a lot to calm him down.   He got lube all over himself opening the package but when he did ....

“Oh, wow!” Peter thought he was hard before but the slippery, hot feel of the lube was a whole new level of incredible.  He was like steel. He was like Iron Man - the armor. Not Mr. Stark. Oooh, he needed to stop thinking. Especially about that.

Biting his lip and holding his cock with one hand, he worked himself up.  A shudder ran through him and Peter bit back a groan. The lube had this warm, almost burn that made his cock throb and his pulse race, he couldn’t stop his fingers from slipping down to rub his balls then behind them - this time Peter couldn’t hold back his groan as pressure there stirred that warm, wanting ache low inside.  He knew all the biology, but right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to  _ feel _ .

He drew his hand up slowly, hips arching off the bed as he tried to follow his own pleasure, then smoothed his thumb over the crown of his dick.  The lube left a path of heat there, his cock and hips twitching as pre-come drooled over his fingers. Peter wanted to keep going but the point of all this was to try the ... thing.  The sex thing. He was too hard, to eager, to worry about how weird it was.

Peter fumbled for the fleshlight one handed, unable to stop touching himself.  He felt like his cock was three times bigger than ever and it was a hot, angry red as he lined it up with fleshlight.  Pressing, he hissed at the cool snug feel of the silicon stretching over the crown of his dick. When the tip of his cock popped into the opening, Peter let out a panting squeak, shuddering at the first feeling of something besides his own hand (and towels and shower water) on his cock.  Something inside was ticking just the  _ tip  _ and he couldn’t stop from pushing into it, pushing deeper.

It let him in, the tickle stroking along the underside of his cock was joined by other touches ... little pressure points, weird little silicone strokes, a drag along the crown of his cock and Peter couldn’t hold himself back and just shoved in.  There was room in there for all of him, and he could twist it around and it just kept touching and touching ... and he remembered there was a  _ vibrator  _ setting.  It could be even  _ better _ .

Any better and he might explode.

“For science ....” he panted and flicked the switch.  It was  _ amazing  _ and Peter wanted it to last forever and if people had fantasies while they ... fucked a fleshlight, he didn’t have the energy.  All he do was stare blindly at his ceiling, hips jerking so that his blankets looked like a miniature earthquake was going on and try to hang onto the thing as it buzzed and hummed in his slippery fingers.

It buzzed and hummed around his cock too, pleasure racing through him so quickly that Peter couldn’t hold back his gasping cries, eyes blurring with tears at the intensity, sweat slickiing his skin.  He was going to come. Peter could feel it rushing over him like lightning and he was fucking the ridiculous toy desperately.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god - I’m gonna -!”  Peter’s voice rose, as his orgasm spiraled higher and higher, his fingers slithered over the outside, hitting buttons.   _ “I’m gonna -!” _

“THRUSTERS ON!”  The fleshlight suddenly stuttered, in a terrible imitation of Tony Stark’s stage voice.

“- oh, my GOD!”  Peter shouted, eyes flying open but he was coming, right  _ now _ , and he was coming so hard the bed jolted under him, pulsing cock buried to the hilt in the fleshlight - which was now running through the worst imaginary ‘Iron Man’ sex talk imaginable - balls throbbing, as he came and god, came and came.

Stunned and spent, Peter lay there, trembling in the aftermath, as the fleshlight mumbled under the blankets.  He didn’t know if this scientific inquiry was successful or not. Maybe he’d have to try it again. When he could move.  And  _ after  _ he removed the sound effects.

 

END

(6/9/18)


End file.
